Embrace The Sky
by Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada
Summary: A long time ago, the sky and the earth had been one. Even now, they still long to be together once again. GC. Yaoi lemon. Rated M for a reason. Also written for Earth Day, in a sense.
1. The Earth Is Dying

Chapter 1 – The Earth Is Dying

**Summary: A long time ago, the sky and the earth had been one. Even now, they still long to be together once again. GC. Yaoi lemon. Rated M for a reason. Also written for Earth Day, in a sense.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: I've always wanted to do a fic for GC, or CG. (GiottoXCozart or CozartXGiotto) This is the result. A twoshot, also in tribute to Earth Day, sort of.**

_A long time ago, before humanity had come and inhabited the world, the sky and earth had been one._

_But they had been pushed apart, to allow the world to be inhabited._

_But the earth always seeked to embrace the sky once again ._

_Even now, after so long, it still longed to reach the sky._

_Always._

Cozart was dying.

He was all alone.

Suffering.

Tears filled up his eyes. Not at the thought of dying, but of dying alone. He heart ached at the thought of his precious one.

Giotto.

He remembered when they had first met. He had been walking quickly away from Paulo's shed, having "accidentally" left his coin pouch there. He knew his mother would give him hell for that, but he didn't care.

Suddenly, a voice called out to him. He had turned around in surprise, and when he saw person who had shouted, he was… well, mesmerized. A slender boy stood before him, with silky golden hair shining softly in the sunlight. His delicate features were like an angel's. Behind him, there was a boy around the same age as him. The second boy had pink hair and a flame tattoo on his face.

"You dropped your purse." The ethereal voice continued.

Cozart snapped out of his trance just long enough to explain that he had purposely dropped his purse to help Paulo and his family. Upon hearing that, the angelic one's face lit up.

Inwardly, Cozart trembled.

"I'm Giotto." The boy said cheerfully. "And this is my beloved G."

And that was the start of their relationship.

Years later, when Giotto and Cozart had both grown up, they had grown apart. Contact between them became infrequent, and Cozart missed his lover. Badly.

~Flashback~

"_Mmm, Cozart…" Giotto sighed. He nuzzled Cozart's white neck. Cozart moaned softly._

_Cozart slowly unzipped the blonde's pants and pulled them down. His hand groped for a protruding… ahhh. Giotto's breath hitched slightly, and he bucked his hips slightly._

_Cozart pulled softly on Giotto's member while slowly licking Giotto's earlobe, nipping, sucking, kissing._

_Giotto reached out to wrap his arms around Cozart. "Ne, Cozart…" He mewled when Cozart began moving his hand behind Giotto, searching for the blonde's entrance._

"_Hmm?" Cozart, having found his target, slowly pushed a finger in. Giotto squeaked, his eyes rolling up. His body immediately began trying to reject the foreign object, but Cozart pushed harder, and soon Giotto's entrance began stretching. _

"_Do you love me?" Giotto asked, trying to relax as Cozart pushed yet another finger in._

"_What do you think?" Cozart teased, wriggling his fingers slightly, causing Giotto to moan loudly, saliva dripping a little._

"_U-Um… Yes…?" Giotto nearly screamed when he felt Cozart's member prod his entrance._

"_Hmmm…" Cozart had murmured, before he began pounding._

~End flashback~

The earth was dying. He missed the embrace of the sky so much. But the sky was gone, having left him to fulfill its duties as well… the sky. The sky had responsibilities to his famiglia.

Cozart sank further into the bed. He was all alone on the island. His famiglia couldn't help him. So they left him.

He closed his eyes. His time was coming.

All signs of life started fading from his body. His breathing became shallow, his face turned deathly white.

Shimon Cozart was going… going… gone.

Hours later, a figure rushed into the room.

"Cozart." The figure cried out.

A/N: So… how did you like it? I know, I suck at writing sex scenes. I did the best I could, really! Anyway, Cozart's supposed to represent the earth dying due to neglect, that's why this is written for Earth Day. I know, I'm like, a day late, but still…

**Review if you want me to continue and write a chapter which involves reviving Cozart.**


	2. Sky And Earth

Chapter 2 – Sky And Earth

**Summary: A long time ago, the sky and the earth had been one. Even now, they still long to be together once again. GC. Yaoi lemon. Rated M for a reason. Also written for Earth Day, in a sense.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! If it did, a lot of questions would be answered…**

**A/N: Here we go. The second chapter to my twoshot. Make-up sex desu.**

_The sky was crying. Crying for the earth. But no matter what it did, they were pushed apart. _

_The sky struggled against the force that held them apart._

_It was no use._

_It could only wait, until the time they could be reunited again._

"Cozart… Cozart… don't die, please… don't die… I love you… Cozart…" Giotto sobbed against the cold body of his lover.

"Giotto/Primo/Boss!" The door rattled with the cries of Giotto's Famiglia.

"Go away!" Giotto howled in anguish.

"Gio… please… come out…" G pleaded, banging against the door.

"No!" Giotto screamed, hanging on desperately to the cold body.

"Giotto-san, Giotto-san, come out! Please!" Asari cried, and then the rest of the Famiglia's voices joined in, shouting, pleading, crying for their boss to come.

Giotto ignored them all. His attention was entirely focused on the redhead.

At last, the voices faded away, and Giotto was left alone with Cozart… his lover… brother… best friend… and comrade. Suddenly, he stood up. He began stripping himself. Cape, suit, tie, all off. Then he leaned over the redhead and stripped him naked as well. He climbed into the bed and tenderly pressed his lips against the other's.

His hand reached out to grasp Cozart's jaw, and squeeze it open. His tongue slipped in, gently caressing the moist cavern and stroking every nook and cranny. The other hand went down to play with the head of his length. He pulled on it softly, tugging on it insistently.

Giotto fancied hearing a soft moan, but he continued. He pushed himself forward, pulling Cozart's tongue this way and that, stroking it with his own tongue.

And then Cozart's eyes flew open.

"Mmph!" He squeaked, pushing himself away in shock. "G-Giotto!" he squawked, nearly falling off the bed.

"Cozart…" Giotto's eyes widened. He froze for a few seconds, and then lunged forward. He seized Cozart and held him close, stroking the mop of red locks. Cozart wriggled slightly, and then snuggled against the blonde, burying his head in the blonde's neck.

"Cozart, Cozart…" Giotto cooed, cuddling his lover affectionately. Then he looked down on the smaller figure. "I… I thought you were…" his voice choked up.

"I… I wasn't… not really…" Cozart mumbled. "I just sort of… wanted to give up. I just felt really tired, and I wanted to just slip away… and get some rest… and… mph!" he was cut off when Giotto locked him in another fierce kiss.

Tongues clashing, leaping, dancing, they kissed passionately, falling back against the mattress. Cozart gasped as he felt Giotto's member rub against his own. He felt his own member twitch in anticipation.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again… do you understand?" Giotto said fiercely, staring into those red orbs with his own smouldering golden ones.

Cozart nodded and then gasped when he felt Giotto's slender fingers rub his member between them. He gasped again, this time in pain when Giotto bit down on his neck. Hard. It left a nice red bite-mark/hickey there. A tongue slowly licked the wound, lapping up the blood that was oozing out from the edges.

"Giotto… no…!" Cozart nearly screamed when he felt the blonde's mouth wander all over his body, biting, sucking, nipping, and then latching on to his member.

"Don't move." Giotto ordered, beginning to suck on the head. "I'm gonna make you cum, so don't move… not yet…"

"Ahn… no…" Cozart moaned, when he felt his lover's hot mouth sucking on different parts of his member, applying pressure to the most sensitive spots. He whined and bucked, wanting Giotto to take the entire length in, but Giotto held him down, insisting on just sucking on the very tip. But soon, his mouth began to slide down, coating the member in saliva. And then it slide back up again. And then down. Giotto was intent on letting Cozart fuck his mouth first.

In. Out. In. Out. The quivering length slide in and out of the cavern, and Cozart's hands reached down to grab at Giotto's hair.

Finally, Giotto flipped Cozart over. The redhead trembled as he felt the blonde's searing breath on his entrance. "Just bear with it Cozart… there isn't any lube around…" He heard his lover say quietly.

And then the world exploded as Giotto plunged inside Cozart, making Cozart cum roughly, staining the bedsheets with the liquid. The deeper Giotto plunged, the more cum squirted out.

Pretty soon, Giotto hit Cozart's prostrate. Cozart moaned louder than ever, clutching at the soiled bedsheets. "Ahn… t-there… more…" he groaned.

Giotto obviously heard Cozart's plea as he angled himself to hit Cozart's sweet spot dead on every time. Cozart gasped, his drool leaking out as he felt Giotto's hard cock ride over the sinful little bundle of nerves inside him. In the meanwhile, Giotto had cummed, straight into Cozart's entrance.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Giotto finally pulled out. Cozart lay on the bed, drooling. The blonde lay his cheek against the other's and sighed.

"_Ti amo, il mio amore."_

A/N: …I feel like killing myself. I seriously need help in writing lemon scenes. That was EPIC FAIL MAKE-UP SEX SCENE. EPIC FAIL I TELL YOU.

…**Please do review.**


End file.
